Demons
by sircato
Summary: "Thanks for the memories." He winks and turns away, striding his way through the crowd and I know this is the last time I'll ever see Mr. Peeta Mellark. The last time I'll ever really feel anything with a guy. The last time I'll ever truly feel what it's like to be in the mood and back to feeling numb with guys kissing me, back to feeling like ragdoll when they have me. Modern Day.
1. Chapter 1

_July 5__th__, 2010  
2:48am_

My eyes are heavy lidded and I know this because Gale comments on them and kills himself chuckling with Madge draped along his side as they hold each another up in a sweaty, doped up mess. The two are a pair; it's quite a wonder how they're not dating yet. Unless they are and just so happen to be keeping it from me, that wouldn't be the first time they kept something from me.

How the bright lights flash around so quickly yet so slow makes me want to blink rapidly and the live music sounds funny, like I have cotton balls tucked into my ears.

"The drugs are quick," I whisper to myself and let the crowd push me around.

It's hot, I feel my skin slide against other sweaty people but I don't care because the sensation is weird, fuzzy almost. It occurs to me that I haven't drunk anything but rum and Coke since I arrived an hour ago.

'Maybe it's time for water,' I think to myself and wander whatever direction until I find water. When I press the cup to my lips and down it hastily I cough it back up just as fast as I sallow it and wished I had sniffed it first because this isn't water. This is vodka and I continue to gag.

My mouth is just under a faucet, trying to lap up as much water as I can. It's cool and feels refreshing against my skin. I pull away and look myself in the mirror. Wow, I'm a poor sight for eyes. My hair is matted against my skin with sweat and my make up that was once elegant and clean now makes me look like I have raccoon eyes. God, my eyes look wide and the pupils are dilated. Anyone with the right sense would see that I'm all drugged.

Splashing water onto my face I try to become sober, regretting the idea of ever trying that stupid pill Gale presented us to before we came here. Instead I wish I were more like Finnick and Annie, sober and still having fun. They… did have fun, didn't they? I try to recall them laughing or dancing but the last thing I remember was them leaving with poor looks on their faces. Why did they leave again? My mind bounces the memory around and I remember. Annie's mom, their only reliable babysitter, got sick so they had to go back home to care for both grandma Cresta and their child, little Dmitri. His name is actually Finn but it got too confusing with that being Finnick's nickname for all of us.

Drying my face, I feel a little more stable and I walk out of the washroom with my head held high and my plan to leave and get some sleep.

The entire building smells and it's not very pleasant. I don't even know why I would come here at all but it's really the only club in Panem.

Attempting to rub the throbbing headache I feel coming on, it's only worsened when a broad man manages to bump his muscular arm straight to my forehead and I go falling right onto my ass.

"Fuck," he curses and bends over to help me up but I push him away and stand on my own. "I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't know you were there; I just wanted to wave to my friend and… Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry, okay."

"You should be sorry, and you should watch where your fucking arms go flying about or you'll get them broken!" I snap at him. The anger really just comes from embarrassment. I've never been good with anything but content and anger. If there is anything else I'm feeling then I lean to either contentment or rage.

"I am," he reassures and I straighten my silver, glittery skirt so it isn't so high up my thighs.

When my eyes finally look at him I succeed in not gaping at him. His eyes are kind as they stare back into mine and his hair is all matted with sweat—like me, only his hair is blonde and it's full of sweet curls that just make him incredibly… sexy.

The drug kicks in again and I'm suddenly at a bar sitting by his side as he leans in and kisses me by my ear. Somewhere between being angry and sympathetic we've somehow gotten into a flirty stage.

How many seconds or minutes have passed? What did I even say to get him here? Or better yet, what did he say?

Pushing him away from me by his chest, I jump the little ways off the bar stool and turn back to him to apologize. For what? I don't know, but I do it anyway.

"Listen, blondie—"

"It's Peeta," he corrects with an amused smirk planted onto those cute lips of his. I shake my head. What's wrong with me? I don't think anyone is cute, at all.

"Listen, Peeta, I don't know what just happened but… _whatever_ happened… meant nothing."

He leans in and shakes his head at me and pulls me between his legs with barely even resistance from me.

"Katniss Everdeen," he slurs and I feel tingles down my back. "You are a tease and I just so happen to like it." Slapping my ass lightly, I push away and stare him in the eyes. Flashing me a panty-dropping grin, I lean in and kiss him roughly. His lips kiss me back just as eagerly and I sigh against his lips.

One minute we were there in the public with everyone who could have been watching and now were in the coed washroom with me pressed up against the wall and his curious hands wandering over my body.

Maybe it was the pill, or maybe it was plain desire or maybe even the fact that he actually made me feel something other than numbness but I allow his hands to roam the curves of my body and let his lips place sloppy wet kisses along my collarbones.

"Kat," he moans onto my skin and I feel the hard on pressing into my thigh.

"Peeta," I reply in the same airy tone, wishing and willing no one would walk into the washroom.

His fingers slip under my dress and I let out a low moan at his touch.

A loud alarm sounds throughout the room and the lights within the room shut off to be replaced with flashing red lights.

He chuckles and his hands pull away, making me pout in protest.

"Fire alarm, Katniss…" he says and leads me out to safety.

"_Oh_, and who's this?" A very tipsy Madge asks when were outside, watching out favorite and only club burn up in flames. Peeta has his hand around my waist and Madge still leans onto Gale who doesn't seem to be giving much effort into their balance.

"I'm Peeta Mellark," He introduces himself and Gale stiffens at the sight of his hand curled around me. "It's nice to meet you."

I untangle myself from his clingy hands, not really wanting to really leave Peeta's hold, but it's probably best we leave so I stand by Gale's side.

"Well, it was… fun, Peeta." I said almost too formally and turn with both Madge and Gale. Madge seems too lost in the fiery blazes to be paying much attention so Gale just turns her away.

The warmth of Peeta's hands lock onto my wrist and I turn to face him. He leans in and kisses me which I don't protest against, again.

"Thanks for the memories." He winks and turns away, striding his way through the crowd and I know this is the last time I'll ever see Mr. Peeta Mellark. The last time I'll ever really feel anything with a guy. The last time I'll ever truly feel what it's like to be in _the_ mood and back to feeling numb with guys kissing me, back to feeling like ragdoll when they have me.

* * *

**Hi! This is my twist on an Everlark story. It's really just going nowhere at this point, I just have a lot of feels but I'm really feeling this fanfic. I have a few more chapters written so if this goes as far as I'd like for it to go then I'm going to update.**

**Thanks to anyone who follows and reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

_June 24__th__, 2011  
11:28pm_

His kisses aren't anything like Peeta's. They're only sloppy and wet but he hasn't been drinking or smoking anything at all. He's just a plain bad kisser.

"Katniss," he groans as his pelvis grinds into my own but I feel nothing, I just lay there emotionlessness. "You feel _so_ good."

Trying not to chuckle at his poor husky tone and count for as long as I can until I push him off of me.

"My mom will be home," It's a poor excuse because my mom is never home at night. She's always working night shifts at the hospital, but he doesn't know that. "You should get going, Marvel."

Hitting the bed with his fists, Marvel curses and sits up straight.

'Here we go again.' I think and before I even have time to say it out loud he's already getting mad over how I haven't given anything up for him tonight.

"Katniss," he spits, "when are you going to actually fuck around with me?"

"When worms get ears," I reply and fix my tee then throw his shirt at his chest. "And you should most likely get going because that's _never_ happening." Standing up he does, too but on the other side of my bed and I shrug, adding a comment, "I guess this is good bye."

He aggressively tugs his shirt back onto his body then points his finger at me with annoyance easily visible on his facial features.

"You're a _fucking_ tease." Marvel doesn't yell but talks in a calm manner with his teeth gritted and his coat clenched in his free hand. "You're a fucking little slut who can't even live up to that title."

"Yep, you're right," I nod with a small sigh and stand shove my hands into my pockets. "I am and you probably should go because I might just break down at any given moment because I do not live up to my title of being an little slut."

He happily obliges and exits through the window that's at ground level, like the rest of the one story house we live in.

Prim would go crazy if she knew a boy was here with me and most likely let it slip to my mom somehow. And we wouldn't want that happening or they'd both get the idea that I'm actually having sex and my mom's number one rule is never to have sex under her roof, or to have sex at all because that's for marriage, for love, for the one that will hold my heart for life.

What a load of shit.

He leaves in his car and I let out a good sigh of relief. The expiry date on that one was well needed.

When I enter the kitchen, Prim is eating a bowl of cereal. Looking up from the television she smiles and looks back to it. It's a good view from the island counter so in the morning both my sister and I can watch cartoons. I'm twenty one and still watching cartoons, I know it's sad but it's the only real bond we get anymore.

"Been smoking anything lately?" I ask her jokingly and she shoots me a glare, making me laugh.

"Shut up," Prim snaps and I could see a faint smile on her. "It was one time and you should blame Rory for it, okay?"

"Oh, I will. Gale got me into far worse at your age, kiddo. I say it's the Hawthorne's that do these things to us. It always was." I'm only joking, the Hawthorne's have done so much good for us that the bad things seem so senseless to get angry over.

She chuckles and flips through the channel and I look to my phone as I pour some orange juice.

There are three text messages from Madge, one from Gale and Annie and a missed phone call from Finnick. I suppose there is a party tonight, one they want me to attend, _badly_.

"Listen," I began to start a bargain with Prim but she waves her hand dismissively.

"You're going out, I can only guess with how you're looking at me." Prim sighs and looks away from the show to look me dead in the eye. "Story is you're in bed sleeping when mom gets back and I'm in trouble for staying up late." She gives me thumbs up and pours more cereal into her bowl. Is that all the kid survives on? I made food earlier, gees.

I kiss her the top of her hair and head for the shower then get dressed in light distressed jeans and a tank top.

Outside I stand with my hair in a knotted bun. I don't care too much for my hair, it's too frizzy during the summer for me to even try and handle it.

Finally the red pickup truck comes down my street and it slows down before halting right in front of me. Instead of getting into the actual truck, I climb into the back and sit there until we pull up in front of a large building.

"Whose party is it?" I ask once we're all standing on the sidewalk and I adjust the jeans that had somehow lowered themselves off my hips.

Gale stood next to me and lit a cigarette and threw the lighter over to Johanna, just one of my many close friends.

"I don't even know," he says and lets out a small puff of smoke. "I just saw flyers all over downtown, near that bakery you wanted to go to so badly since it opened two months ago, and it said something about a big bachelor bash that was open to everyone and anyone willing to go."

From outside it seemed like a big bash. There was even a line to get in with a bodyguard that checked everyone's ID. There must be alcohol if they needed the bodyguard.

"Finn," Annie whined and jumps up and down on the heels of her flats. "I forgot my ID." She was always a forgetful one, she was also slow and quite but we didn't mind that.

"Gale," Finnick muttered and as if on cue Gale threw his keys to the bronzy haired guy and the couple was off to pick up what she had forgotten back home.

"Looks like it's just the four of us until the love birds get back," Johanna says and Madge comes towards us after eyeing at the building with furrowed brows.

"What is it?" Johanna asks and elbows her in the ribs so hard that Madge jumps and hits her arm.

Rubbing whatever pain she had coming, Madge shook her head and looked at me but she spoke directly to Johanna.

"Nothing," she said softly. "I just thought I saw… something."

Choosing to ignore her I take the smoke from Gale's mouth and place it between my lips and pull out my money and the three follow my lead.

"One hundred, forty three dollars and eighty nine cents…" Gale says slowly and starts counting in his head.

"I guess I could buy a pill for each of us and the rest go to drinks." He finishes and we all agree with it.

Within fifteen minutes Marvel is here and makes a point to ignore me. Giving Gale the small baggy in exchange for the money, Madge starts flirting with the boy who was just placing his lips all over my neck and I roll my eyes.

"So," Johanna whispers and sits onto the cool cement ground next to me. "I'm guessing you and Marvel are done?"

"There was no Marvel and I to begin with," I state and turn to her. "But yeah, I guess we are. He was a sloppy kisser anyway."

"Then you won't mind if I go and tweak up his skills a little?" She smirks and stands, stepping on her third cigarette since we had arrived and sways her hips over to Marvel and kisses him square on the mouth. Stunned, Madge backs off and sighs and stands next to Gale as they try to ignore the dealer and the smoker make face with each another.

Within another fifteen minutes Annie and Finn are back with their money, her ID and her cellphone.

"Ready?" Gale asks and we place the pill on each of our tongues, minus Finn and Annie, and we look at each another. One sober second and the next we're swallowing the white tablet dry.

On the inside of the building is far crazier than what it seems to be like from the exterior view.

Male and female dancers stand on small, square stages place around the large room and waiters and waitresses walk around with trays full of drinks in all kinds of shapes, sizes and colors. The crowd dances, or rather the crowd is swaying and grinding, that would be a better description. The lights flash and zip around as it follows the beat of the music.

"Let's head over there!" Gale shouts to us and points toward an area of the part that seems to be less crowded. We follow each another to form a line until we're a circle where Gale wanted us to stand.

"I'll get drinks," Finn says and makes Gale go with him. They're so used to what we get while we're out that they know our starting drinks.

Madge fixes her top and has her eyes on Gale from afar. Johanna smacks her hands and shakes her head because neither Johanna nor I think it's a good idea for Madge to go chasing after Gale while they're both drunk and drugged. That has happened before and they got over the one night stand—actually… Gale did, and Madge just seemed to have fallen in love with him since then.

Annie giggles and helps Madge fix her blonde curls.

"You should do it while you're sober," says Annie, "you'd be surprised just how he might react."

The three of us stare at her and she looks innocent as she adjusts' Madge's hair. When she realizes that all our eyes are on her she blushes and pulls her hand away to let it hang by her sides.

Before we could bombard her with questions with what she meant, the guys are back with a small tray containing our drinks though some of the liquid has flowed over and onto the trays surface.

"You're a shit waiter," Johanna comments to Finnick and he mimics her remark with a higher pitched tone than what she really sounds like.

Smacking his shoulder, Annie gives him a look and he pouts at her like he's asking for forgiveness. It's kind of sickening how they can communicate without actually speaking but Madge begs to differ because she thinks it's romantic and it means that they really truly love each another. Even thinking about Madge's view on it makes me sick to my stomach. No one can actually love someone else that deeply. Everyone has a motivation for doing something, wicked or not, there is always a motivation.

"Okay," Gale says and lifts his drink so we all follow in suit. "To fucked up nights and young age!"

"_Or_," Johanna interrupts in the usual Johanna way, "to having fun!" We all know it's for the sake of Annie and Finn because they don't get as fucked up as we would, but hey, who really cares because all we really want to do is drink.

All together we say it, "To having fun!" and we finish our drinks as quickly as we can with Finnick finishing first, Johanna, Gale, me, Madge then Annie.

After a few hours we find the guest of honor, the bachelor. He apparently co-owns that bakery and had enough funds to buy this place out for the day and this was his last night being single. He told us that his brother planned the entire thing for him.

"Sounds like a very fun man," Gale slurred and chugged from his can and threw it over his shoulder so it hit Madge right on her forehead. We all laughed, even Madge though her face was tomato red.

"He's around here somewhere," Riker said slowly like he was trying to taste the words. "Would you guys like to meet him? He's totally into meeting new people and shit like that, I don't know. He's just a real outgoing kind of guy who paints and bakes and reads a lot of weird books."

My throat closes up when a broad man in a deep green tee wraps one of his strong arms around Riker's neck to bend him over and roughly rubs his knuckles through the bachelor's blonde curls in a playful way.

"Talking about me, are you Rye?" The boy teases and continues to trouble the drunk he had in his grip. "Huh, are you?"

We all laugh—actually _they_ all laugh, I'm only gaping at Peeta like his actions is a bad thing I would never catch myself doing but that's not it, not at all.

When he finally releases Riker he looks over to Gale and his brows shoot up because he must have recognized him.

"Hey," he murmurs and smiles a little. "I know you, right? I met you that night I met…" his eyes look from each of us until they fall onto me and his smile widens into a grin and he finishes his sentence, "_her_."

My cheeks flush but I hope they're already red from the heat of the room and the pill and liquor that consumes me. Shifting my eyes around the room to focus on anything but Peeta is hard when he's standing before me right now.

"Hi," he speaks in a slow way like the boy he called Rye. "Katniss Everdeen, am I right?"

Nodding I look up to him and unconsciously pay all my attention to his eyes that are now the ones to be consuming me.

"And you're Peeta," my voice is low and my eyes shift down to my hands that are now clasping each another out of habit when I'm nervous, "Peeta Mellark."

Blinking a little bit to make sure this isn't a hallucination I find that he is really here, by my side, his hands playfully pulling at the hems of my shirt every now and then which I try to ignore.

We're once again a crowd that's drunk and laughing. Only thing is that I'm not laughing as much. Why? Well it's because I'm too self-conscience to really laugh aloud in front of Peeta because I know that when I'm in that state of euphoria and being kind of tipsy, I have a very careless laugh that sounds like a mixture between a snort and a bark.

I don't even know what time it is but when Gale wants to leave he tells me that the sun is out and so Madge follows, Johanna does, too. Finnick and Annie left a few hours ago because they're babysitter, still Mrs. Cresta, can't watch Dmitri for too long into the late hours because she has to work in the morning.

Rubbing the grogginess from my eyes I follow the three until the warmth of someone's fingers wrap over my hips. My stomach does flips and my eyes widen when I'm pressed up against someone's chest and I can only hope its Peeta trying to get me to follow him back home to feel something, anything.

"Katniss," I tense at the sound of my name rolling from _his_ mouth. "Are you going to give up the games, babe?"

"No, I'm not." I mutter and attempt to free myself from his hold but he has me too close and too tight in his embrace so I only wriggle and grunt when I know I can't get out from this.

"Aw," he fakes compassion and leans down to kiss my bare shoulder. Detachment comes right away when he does. I feel nothing when his lips kiss their way up my neck until they're kissing around my ear. I let him, I let him kiss me and hold me and I let his hands wander my body because what am I to do? He's bigger, stronger and larger than I am. I can't stop him.

Shutting my eyes I start to think of things that make me forget what's really going on, but I can't. Not when I'm high and alert of every touch and kiss he places onto me.

"Hey," my eyes snap open at the sound of an angry voice and a fist comes flying my direction and I shut my eyes again, preparing for a sharp pain to come.

But it never does. I hear a few more punches and a few groans until I soft and small arms cover me and soothe me. I let them because these aren't his hands.

"Hey, Katniss, are you alright?" Madge whispers and Johanna hugs me close to her chest. I don't like affection but this is the only exception. No one is allowed to hug me unless it's because of this exact reason.

When I see Cato on the ground with his nose bleeding and his lip split with a cut, it doesn't bring me triumph but only sends me fear.

But that feeling was beaten with the shock I get when my eyes find that Peeta was leaning over him with bloody knuckles and the other hand clutching Cato's shirt. For a second I shriek, thinking that Cato was hurting Peeta but Gale blocks my view and pulls Peeta off of Cato.

"You'll fucking get it," Cato hissed and pointed his finger knowingly at Peeta, then to me with an expression I know all too well and he adds another threat meant for me, _only_ me, "especially you, easy slut." I flinch when he calls me that and I look down to the floor out of two emotions: terror and mortification.

The club was still going on like nothing had happen besides the few that were nearby to witness what had happened. Something by _Lady Gaga_ was playing and I wanted to cry but I only felt numb, like I always did after he had touched me.

"Catnip," Gale murmurs and cups my face in his hands like I'm a baby, a baby he needs to watch over. "Are you alright?" He asks me and I give him a very curt and very short nod.

Johanna and Madge still hold onto me, hugging me close to them and I felt Gale's hands smooth my hair down. Normally at this point Finnick would purposefully find a way for them to release me but he isn't around so they continue to treat me like I'm damaged. Though I wouldn't blame them, I _feel_ damaged all over again.

From where I stand they usher me out but not before I meet Peeta's gaze with my own for a few seconds and in those few seconds I manage to mouth a thank you and he nods at me with pity in his light blue eyes. I don't like that. I don't like the pained look he gave me like I'm the crazy one. If anything then Cato is the one who's crazy, not me.

I know for sure that this is the last time I see Peeta because I'll never, _ever_, live this shame down.

* * *

**I thought that I should just start updating on Saturday's and Monday's! Is that okay? I hope it is because Saturday's are easiest to remember and Monday's are just so boring that updating would just give me some entertainment. By the way, I thank you all so much for following and reviewing. Reviews are best because it just gives me more motivation. :)**

**For those of you want to know, my Tumblr is: chihuahuajennifer  
Ask me things! I like messages and answering things.**


	3. Chapter 3

_August 5__th__, 2012  
4:29pm_

I had finally gotten a job over the summer as a journalist for Panem Times, the local newspaper, and saved whatever I could to get this place. It was kind of a shithole but at least it was a place to call my own.

"For someone with the smallest room in your mothers place you sure do have a lot of crap." Gale mutters and places one of my boxes over another one and stretches.

"And here I was thinking that you'd obey your one and only rule: to keep that trap of yours shut." I retort and he chuckles, wiping whatever sweat he had on his forehead.

"If I was getting paid then I might just listen to that bullshit rule." I throw him a water bottle and shake my head at him as Madge comes back from checking the small apartment out.

"Did you know I could hear your neighbours fight through those paper thin walls you have?" She asks and tilts her head like I wasn't aware of it already.

Despite how much I want to give her a glare for pointing it out I just reply calmly and drink from my water. "I do, but I'll take what I can get."

After a few hours and a few drinks we have my second hand couch out in the living room and Gale sets up the DVD player Prim got me so we could watch a movie I don't care too much for.

"Can I smoke in here?" Johanna asks and does so without my reply but I don't complain because I'm sure it's what I'll be doing to when writers block comes around.

Madge moves away from Johanna to the other side of me and sighs as she hears people shouting outside in the halls.

"Really Katniss, you could just come live with me." The blonde murmurs and picks at my couch.

"I don't want to have to depend on anyone," I tell her and smack her hand so she could stop it. Pouting she crosses her arms and looks away from the fabric to me.

"It's really bad here," she points the obvious, again. "What if you get robbed or mugged on your way in or what if you get shanked?"

Finnick laughs aloud at the last bit which Gale, Johanna and I follow. She really is a worry wart, but we don't tell her that to her face because she would start to worry whether or not we've said other things about her behind her back.

"Okay, I think it's done." Gale says and leans back to turn both on.

A few hours later and they're on their way home to leave me alone. Once the door is shut behind them I lean against the door and slid down it with a grin that threatens to split my face.

I finally feel like I am building myself and who I am, what I stand for and where I'm going.

Standing to my feet after a few minutes of realization of what I'm going to face I start to unpack. The book shelf is rickety but it's still loyal enough to hold my books up and a few standing photo frames on the top shelf.

After that's done I move to the kitchen and pull out all the supplies I have and push the boxes into the small dining area that meets between the living room and the kitchen.

After an hour or two of unpacking sleep finally decides to come and I pace into my bedroom, collapsing onto my bed and sigh happily into my pillow that still smells vaguely like my mom's house.

_August 6__th__, 2012  
10:38am_

Loud ringing wakes me up and I sit straight, twisting both left and right to find where the sound is coming from.

Groaning I drag myself to the end of the bed and pick up my cell from the floor that lays next to my jeans that I discarded last night.

"Hello," I say groggily into the phone and the voice snaps me awake.

"You're late." Snow, my boss, snaps into the phone and I jolt up and find my box of clean clothes.

"I know, sir, I'm sorry." Apologies are pathetic because Snow is a ruthless man. When my sister had the pox I had to watch her but Snow wouldn't give me a few days off so she had to fend for herself for a week straight.

"Everdeen, I will not tolerate tardiness. If you're not here by 11am sharp you might just find yourself struggling to pay for that apartment of yours." And the line goes dead.

Pulling my slacks on and a blouse, I run into the bathroom and brush my teeth then pull my hair up into a cheap bun. Throwing concealer and mascara on I settle with lip balm rather than a pink tinted lipstick.

The place I live is only a twenty minute walk from work which leaves me a good fifteen minutes to grab a bite at the nearest McDonalds.

But when I arrive the line is long and I groan. I guess I'll just survive until lunch which will be shortened with my lateness this morning. To be honest I'm not quite sure if Snow really has that kind of power or if it's legal but I won't jeopardise my job for it.

Taking a quick glance at my watch I see that I only have ten minutes left and I groan so I speed walk towards the building that everyone has nicknamed the Capitol, mostly because it holds most of the well-known business in all of Panem.

A whiff of something sweet and warm makes me stop in step. Cheesy and warm it makes my stomach growl.

When I see a couple walk out of the bakery across the street I bolt that direction like my life depended on it but my job was on the wire if I was late so I make it my goal to get something to eat and leave quickly.

Inside is quiet, you can't even hear cars passing by in the road and I smile because I see there is only one person left in line.

"Good morning," pair of blue eyes greets me and I smile back, remembering just who it is. The ring on his left ring finger confirms just who I thought it was.

"Riker," I say and smile politely. It's been about a year but I wouldn't really forget that night, ever.

"Uh," he says and his lip twists a little while his brow arches at me. "Sorry but… do I know you?"

Dread and embarrassment come but I keep it under control.

"Yeah, I'm Katniss Everdeen. I meet you at your bachelor party last year, you were really drunk so I'm not too sure if you'd remember—"

"Oh!" He exclaims and nods with a grin. "You're the girl that Peeta got all mental over when that other boy started feeling you up. Yes, I remember now." The smile drops from my face and I stare him dead in the eye until he realizes that what he said was the wrong thing to ever mention.

"God, I'm sorry." He murmurs and scratches the back of his neck and looks over his shoulder and back to me.

"Can I just get a… what is baking right now?" I ask when I realize that I have no idea what I had a sniff of from the outside.

"Cheese buns," he replies, glad the conversation took a turn for the better.

"Can I get two of those and a black coffee?" I pull money out of my purse when he shakes his head at me.

"Think of it as an apology," and I nod because it seems reasonable and because I can't just say no to free food.

He bags it up in a brown paper bag and I smile, thanking him with a promise that I'll be back if these buns are as good as they smell.

When I turn I bump into a man after a few steps and the coffee I had in my hand spills all over him.

He hisses a curse and tugs his shirt off right away. I see his pecks and I say sorry repeatedly as I attempt to wipe whatever liquid I can from his torso with the sleeve of my blouse.

After a minute or two he removes my hands and laughs a little uncomfortably.

The blonde head of curls I see when he looks down block me from viewing his face but his voice give me an idea with just who this man could be and I fill with glee.

Peeta Mellark.

"No, ma'am, it's really okay. Happens all the time," I hear my phone ring and I answer it to come back to reality.

"Miss Everdeen, you have five minute before you're unemployed."

I shut the phone off and place it back in my purse and groan.

"I'm so sorry, again, truly. But I have to get going." I push a twenty dollar bill into his chest and mutter another apology before I run off to work like a madman but not until he clasps my wrist. It sends tingles to my fingertips and I turn to him.

He looks up and hands me the twenty and smiles. "I think I can pay for my own coffee seeing as how I work here, thanks though." And I blush slowly.

"I've really got to get going, sorry." I reply and wriggly my hand free before running off to work with a grin.

I realize that that is just another embarrassing moment for Mister Mellark to remember for. When will it end?

_August 7__th__, 2012  
8:39am_

_At least I'm not late today_, I try to tell myself as I stand in line anxiously at the Mellark Bakery and practically wear out my purse strap with my jittery fingers.

Three people stand before me and I bop on my heels like a goddamn child on Christmas morning only I'm not excited for the presents but eagerly waiting to see Peeta, hopefully. But I keep looking around to find no one but Riker behind the counter.

When the last person leaves the till I take a deep breath and smile at Riker who is still staring at the cash register. Finally he looks up and grins at me like he had yesterday.

"Well, I see you liked the cheese buns," I nod at him and he picks up a brown paper bag. "So I'm guessing it's another two more for you this morning, Katniss?"

Nodding one again, I reach into my pocket and take the twenty dollar bill and slide it over the counters top.

"But please, no coffee this time." I leaned over and act like what I was about to say was a secret for his ears only. "Your coffee is kind of _really_ crappy."

He barks out a laugh and shakes his head, walking over to the window and pulled two cheese buns out and came back with a smile still dancing on his lips.

"That's because Peeta was late yesterday and I had to make the coffee myself. He's better at everything and I'm just here to deal with paperwork and run the till."

Taking the bag, I bite my lip and try to go about the question softly but I see no use so I blurt my question out. "Where is he? Peeta I mean."

Riker looks up from under his lashes with a sly smile and looks over his shoulder to shout his name and I panic. My heart thumps against my ribs and I shake my head furiously as I try to stop him but it's too late. The blonde boy comes out of the double doors that could only lead into the kitchen with his forearms covered in flour and his hair messy, off-white apron on and his face clearly annoyed.

"What is it now?" He grunts at Riker then looks to me. It made my heart stop when his demeanor changed from angry to something like delight. Maybe he was excited to see me, maybe.

"You have a customer asking for you," Riker replies and hands me my change and I mindlessly put it all into my purse without a care in the world that it'll jumble up whatever junk I have in there.

Eyes turning to Riker, Peeta pointed a finger to me and arched a brow like he was wordlessly asking Riker if I was the person asking for him. Riker nods at walks to the other side of the counter but keeps his eyes on us.

When those blue eyes fall back onto me I give him a small wave and take the brown bag. Walking over to the only exit to get out from behind the counter, he meets me there and scratches the back of his neck.

_God_, I think, _that was so sexy_.

Undoing the apron I look around me and back to him slowly. I hope he knows I can't stay too long.

Pointing to an open table nearby he sits first and I follow him then sit on the other side. The first few seconds are quiet before he clears his throat.

"Are you here to apologize, again?" My cheeks redness and I look down to the bag in my hands at threaten to rip the poor paper apart with how hard I'm holding it.

"I'm joking," he adds and chuckles at me. With a blank expression, I shake my head at him but slowly a smile tugs at me lips and we're both silent and smiling.

"Now that you mention it, though…" I trail off and bite my lip, my eyes looking to the brown floor and he waves his hand me dismissively.

"Honestly, Katniss, I wasn't joking when I said that it happens all the time. I can name at least five times that's happened this month and it only started so don't worry about it."

"But I left you… shirtless… in the middle of a bakery." He laughs and points up toward the ceiling with his index finger.

"I live up there anyway, it's a small apartment connected to this place so don't go fretting over a worn out t-shirt that should have been thrown out anyway."

Instead of relief, I only feel a little upset that I _had_ left Peeta shirtless in a bakery. It only occurs to me now that I was wiping my sleeve all over him like a peasant and I flush all over again.

"If you're thinking about other ways you managed to embarrass yourself, don't even try to apologize for it." We share a look and I roll my eyes to show my annoyance. How does he even know what I'm thinking or what I'm about to say? It's kind of freaky.

"Katniss, I've been thinking-" he starts and I stand abruptly when my eyes fall onto the clock behind his head.

"I'm sorry," I apologize and he shakes his head with a light laugh.

"You honestly say sorry too much—"

"Peeta, I have a job to get to and I should leave now or my boss will freak out, again." Understandingly he nods and waves his palm gracefully towards the exit as if he's allowing me to leave.

Rushing past him, Peeta takes my hand into his. In a friendly manner, I'm sure.

"I want to see you again," he tells me and I swear that my breathing stops all together.

Turning to face him my head tilts like he's playing a joke and I don't quite believe him. I mean I'm a twenty year old girl who still relies on Nyquil to help her sleep some nights and smokes, drinks too much for her to even try and quit. I live in a shitty apartment with only eggs and coffee to fill me for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then I grasp that Peeta knows none of this about me.

"Tomorrow," I reply and wriggle my hand free. "I'll be at the city hall tomorrow at two in the afternoon to interview the mayor, mayor Undersee. I'll see you there?" He nods and I smile then turn away.

At least there isn't an embarrassing story to come from today's meeting. Confidence arises with in… then I trip on my way out and I curse and wipe my hands over my knees and palm and I refuse to see if Peeta had seen that.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S NOT SATURDAY AND I'M SO SORRY BUT I WAS OUT OF TOWN AND HAD NO INTERNET CONNECTION!**

**Still, here it is, chapter three. If you have questions just send me a PM or send me asks over at .com :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_August 8__th__, 2012  
2:48pm_

Peeta was kind enough to wait for my interview to be over. I shook mayor Undersee's hand once more after he told me it was glad to see me again. It was sort of weird, knowing him as much as I do. But it comes with being Madge's friend. I walked out of his office to meet Peeta out in the receptionist's room.

"You didn't have to wait," I told him with stuffed my notepad and recorder into my messenger bag.

"I told you," said Peeta, "I wanted to see you." It was stupid but when he said it, it made my stomach do these weird flips and my heart to skip a beat.

Trying to be smooth, I smiled at him gently and began walking so he would follow me out. "Well," I spoke, "now you've seen me. What do you want to talk about?"

Peeta looked stumped for a second and opened the doors for me to let me out first and exited right after me. A few minutes later and he chuckled nervously.

"I honestly have no idea; I just wanted to see you." Again, my stomachs did flips and I wanted to jump up and down and cheer. But I didn't, of course.

"Peeta," I say and turn to face him so I walked backwards, "just why exactly do you want to see me? Did I appeal to you in some way, do I intrigue you with my amazing abilities to embarrass myself or is it just because I'm fantastic?" Personally, I thought I was being funny and so did Peeta with the way he has laughed.

Turning to walk the right way, I smile and feel really light with Peeta walking right next to me. It's really kind of dumb to be honest because I don't know him. I know his name but not who he is, what he likes to do in his spare time or even what his favorite color is.

"Peeta," I say and he looks at me so I know I have his attention. "What is your favorite color?" It's out of the blue but now that I thought about it, it's bugging me.

"Why?" He asks and arches his brow at me.

"So I can't get to know you?" I question, my tone verging on playful. Part of me wants to choke and just curl up because I'm never this way with anyone but it doesn't seem to matter to Peeta.

"It's orange."

My face crinkles at disgust and the first thing I think of is jack o'lanterns on Halloween.

"Why would you choose that as your favorite color?" I ask and my tone has completely taken a 180 and is now torn between sounding ambivalent and repulsed.

Peeta laughs and shakes his head at me then puts his hands into his pockets.

"It's not a bright orange but more like a… soft orange, like," he stutters, tripping over how to explain this to me, "uh… like sunset!" He finishes and crosses his arms like he just achieved something worth anyone's while.

My head tilts a little as I try to picture it but I shrug at him and wave my hand. "I still don't see why you'd choose orange, though. It's such a weird color."

He laughs and nudges his elbow into my side lightly before returning the question.

"Well," I say and look at him, "that's easy. It's green."

His fake mocks my previous look of disgust and I smack the back of my hand into his chest. We both end up smiling and I turn to the right as we walk aimlessly through downtown Panem.

"What do you like to do besides bake at a bakery?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Are we playing 20 questions?" He questions back.

"I don't know," I shrug a shoulder, "are we?"

"Do you realize if you keep this up then you're wasting all your questions?"

"Peeta, do you realize that you're just doing the same thing?"

He laughs and replies casually. "Irony has a way of doing that, I think."

"You're turn to ask me something," I says and flick my hair over my shoulder.

He bites his lip, eyes wondering around the area pointlessly and taps his four fingers along his chin like he was thinking hard.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asks and I let out a humorless laugh.

"No," I shake my head at him. "I do not." Then I know it's my turn to ask something so I think about it before I return the question to him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Peeta takes a deep breath and looks away from me uneasily, filling me with dread immediately. He does. He has a girlfriend.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Relief washes away the dismay and I smile at him, rolling my eyes away.

"Okay, my turn then." Peeta states and asks me another question straight away. "I have yet to figure what color your eyes actually are. So, what color are they?"

Creases furrow my forehead and I arch a brow at him this time. "What do you mean what color are they?"

"I mean what I say, what color are your eyes? They look grey but sometimes they look silver."

Does he usually pay that much attention to me? I ask myself and avert my eyes as I try to answer this because sometimes it's either or.

"It's both," I state. "Sometimes it's silver and sometimes it's grey."

Our arms brush and I try not to pull my arm away immediately; instead I put my hands into each another and exhale slowly.

"Okay, Peeta, my turn." Pointing to a bench, somehow we found ourselves in the town park and we sit onto the black bench.

"Is Riker your brother?" I ask, not too sure whether they were or not.

Peeta snorts and nods his head like my question was the world's easiest thing to point out.

"Excuse me for not seeing it right away," I say and roll my eyes for the second time, or was it third?

"Do you have any siblings?" He asks, ignoring my snarky comment.

"One," I tell him. "A sister named Primrose, but I, and pretty much everyone else, call her Prim."

"Did you mean Primrose Everdeen?" He asks and I nod at him, my eyes looking at him with plain confusion. Does he know her?

"Oh, she pops into the bakery every now and then to see Rory." He nods and my face contours into more misunderstanding.

"Rory works in the bakery every other day or when either I or Riker can't show up. He's a good kid, lucky to have Prim as a girlfriend."

My face drops into straight up baffle and I feel cheated. When did Prim start dating Rory?

"They're dating?!" I ask, not exactly yelling but not exactly whispering.

Peeta's mouth opens then closes multiple times before he shrugs and looks away awkwardly.

"Peeta," I say, placing my hand onto his shoulder and turning him to face me. "They're dating? My baby sister, Primrose, and Rory Hawthorne are girlfriend and boyfriend?"

He doesn't answer but only looks sorry. When we make eye contact, I try not to get mad over this. Gale and I joked about it when they were twelve but we were never really serious about it all. Still, I guess it does kind of made sense, the two were always so close and we never saw anything wrong with it because Gale and I were close like that, still are. Only we didn't end up together.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew." Peeta apologized and shook his head. "I honestly thought you knew—"

"You say sorry too much." I throw his words back at him making him pause then smile slowly.

"You're not mad?"

"Well, I am, kind of," I tell him, "but not at you."

"I think this game isn't fun anymore."

Nodding in agreement I try to think of other things to talk about but can't. I've never been good at this, talking and having a conversation and getting to know another person while I'm sober. Pills and alcohol usually back me up at this point but seeing as how it's a weekday and Peeta has seen the drunken side of me, and I can't manage to control myself then, I don't think it's an option.

"How about we play truth or dare?" He asks and smirks at me. The challenge is set and I nod at him, the previous topic completely thrown off the board now.

"Okay," he says, "truth or dare?"

Not up for anymore truth, I say, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me,"

I am about ninety nine point ninety nine percent sure that my jaw just dropped. His cheeks redden and I just stare at him, my stomach fluttering and my heart beating right against the ribs that contain it. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and it's really fast that I can't keep track after a few beats.

"You… want me to kiss you?" My voice was low, quiet, almost like I didn't want anyone nearby to hear.

"No," Peeta shakes his head and my stomach drops. "I _dared_ you to kiss me. Whether I want you to or not is completely irrelevant."

Bringing my hand up to bite at my nails, his hands come up to pull it away from my face and then he touches the ends of my hair. My breathing hitches just a little when he leans in and I'm frozen. Part of me is screaming to just hold the sides of his head and to plant one straight onto his lips but the other part is telling me not to, he's just going to use me like all the other guys, like Cato.

Then I remember that he beat Cato up last year and Cato hasn't given me that payback he promised. Maybe Peeta is who and what I need. Maybe he can protect me, tell me I'm actually worth something, worth more than the alcohol, the cigarettes and more than the pills I take.

My eyes shut and I lean in until I could feel our mouths hover each another, so close our breathing matches. He smells like cinnamon, something like sandalwood. It's actually really attractive.

"Katniss," he whispers and I raise my brows like he knows he has my full attention. "You don't have to kiss me, if you don't want—"

Almost hesitantly, I connect our lips and cut him off midsentence. When he kisses me back, Peeta places his hands onto my neck and I deepen the kiss, my tongue trailing over his bottom lip until he gives me what I want, access.

Our tongues swirl, my hands placed gently onto his shoulders and I feel all warm, light and I just want to give him more of me because this feeling is extraordinary. It's a feeling I've never felt with anyone before, the feeling of wanting more and wanting my hands all over him at once.

There a heat in my belly, growing more as the kiss goes on. Pulling away, I sigh and do not dare open my eyes because I don't want to ruin the moment.

"I guess you wanted to then." Peeta comments and I laugh, opening my eyes finally. He's still so close, his eyes staring into both of my eyes.

"They're silver," he adds and I'm confused. "Your eyes, they're silver now. Not so grey, but shiny."

I look away and blush; pulling my hands away from clutching his shirt, I wasn't even aware I was doing that.

"Uh," I stutter. "I have to go," I tell him though it's a lie.

"Go where?"

"I have to type up this… interview," standing off the bench, I tug at the bag's strap self-consciously.

"I want to see you then," he tells me and takes my hand into his like one of those big romantic movies where the girl tries to run off and the man insist on seeing her because they love each another deep down—except I don't love him because I _like_ him, I think.

Pulling a pen out of my bag, I scribble my cell number onto his palm and look up awkwardly. His hand comes up and pushing a few locks behind my hair and I look to his chest.

Tilting my head up with his thumb and index finger, Peeta leans down and kisses me again. I let him because like I've said before, the feeling is extraordinary like nothing I have ever felt before. I want to feel it over and over again. It's the feeling of desire and lust.

"I'll call you," he tells me and I nod then turn away, feeling too light and airy for my own good.

* * *

**I'm a few hours late but I still updated on a Monday! Reviews are welcomed. I'm so happy you guys are liking it so far! It makes me happy when you say the chapter was great and when you tell me you love the story. 3**

**Just so you know, the dates are on the chapters so that you'll see it'll lead up to the present day. :)**

**Tumblr: chihuahuajennifer**


	5. Chapter 5

August 25th, 2012  
2:05pm

Walking alongside Prim, my hands grasp a small basket filled with fresh fruits, vegetables, cheeses of all sorts and some meat. This is where Prim insists I get my food, the street market that is always busy during the afternoons. I tell her that I hate the place, it's filled with too many people who are running their errands and babies that cry because they're mothers aren't giving them the attention they want. She only pushes me for being too critical and I laugh.

"So," I say gently and she turns to look at me with a bright smile on her face. "A little birdy told me you have a boyfriend." Her face instantly falls into a pure look of fear. Gulping, Prim begins to make up an excuse all while shaking her head and waving her hands.

"Katniss, I swear I have no idea where you'd get that from but I don't—"

"Are you happy with him? Rory, I mean." Lines begin to form over her forehead when my tone doesn't sound as angry as she would have guessed it would be. She answers me, hesitantly, but she does.

"Yeah," a small smile creeps over her lips and she looks off to a distance, like the way Annie does when she speaks about romantic actions Finnick managed to conjure up. "I am." Prim nods her head at me, her eyes glossy until they snap back to reality. Those blue eyes fall onto me and her smile is gone, again.

"Why do you do that?" My question is more annoyed than confused.

"Do what?"

"You do that thing where you stop smiling as soon as your eyes fall onto me." We stop in our step, staring at each another until the other looks away.

"I don't do that," Prim says sheepishly and turns to head toward her car. It's still kind of upsetting that my mom got her a car and not me, but it really makes more logical sense because I don't even have my licence.

She gets into the car and unlocks the door for me to get in too. Opening the passenger side door, I set the basket onto the center compartment and crouch to sit in, but my name is shouted and I look up to find Peeta running my way.

"Is that Peeta?" Prim asks and I shrug at her, even though I know it is just that guy.

Shutting the door again, I meet Peeta the little ways and smile at him. Now this side of me is unheard of to Prim but I can be friendly, it's rare but I can be.

"Going somewhere?" He asks and smiles at Prim, waving at her. Looking over my shoulder, I see her wave back and look at me with her brows upturned in confusion. Oh boy will she have questions when we're alone.

Sliding my hands into my front pockets, Peeta arches a brow and I nod at him. "I was just about head home. Why?" I ask, "Did you need something?"

His blonde hair falls in curls that make me want to run my hands through them, but I don't because that would be creepy. Instead I avert my eyes and try to calm whatever the hell I was thinking. This isn't me, I do not think about that towards guys. Then again Peeta does manage to ruin me without even doing it purposefully.

"No," he shakes his head and smirks at me in the most sexist way. "I was just wondering if you were up for a movie tonight."

Instantly I want to nod, and I do. Until I realize I have that damn article to write. It's about the loss of jobs over the past few months for the school districts here in Panem. Even the though it bores me, it's part of my job.

"Great, I'll… call you?"

"You said that two weeks ago, remember?" I reply in a snarky tone, making him scrunch up his nose and tilt his face away from me but his eyes still focus on me.

"About that," he starts and I shake my head at him. He didn't promise, it's not like I sat up half the day with my stomach rolling in anticipation for his call, nope. And it's not like he's mine and it's not like this is that big of a deal to argue over.

"Peeta, I was joking. Call me, yeah." Walking back a few steps he rolls his eyes and smiles anyway.

"I'll call you this time, I promise Miss Everdeen." He bows dramatically and watches me. We stay like that, me backing up slowly, him standing there and our eyes just intensely stare at each another until I finally break into a small chuckle and turn away, walking back the car.

Later that night, I'm sitting up with my laptop set in front of me, recorder, notepad full of notes and a cup of coffee.

The article was easy to begin and easier to finish than I had originally thought it would be. About halfway through proofreading it, Peeta called and I invited him over. He suggested we just sit in and watch some movie he'd rent. I agreed.

Now standing in front of my tall length mirror, I adjust the yoga pants I wear and my tank top. My hair is in a braid, almost messy looking and my make-up is just natural, effortless.

"Oh," I breathe to myself, "the irony." I try to look effortlessly casual when really I put so much effort into how I looked. Not like me at all, honestly. I could not give two shits about what Gale saw me in, what Marvel thought about if I had make-up on or not and whether Finnick thought my hair was just right. But with Peeta it's like I need approval with how I look.

When I buzz Peeta in, I unlock the door and wait there with the door open as he comes towards me with pizza in hand and a plastic bag full of DVD's and what looks like beer.

"Hi," he says and leans in to kiss my cheek. That wasn't at all what I was expecting, but I can't really expect things from Peeta because he can be so unpredictable at times. He's also very bold, goes for things without giving it a second thought.

"Hey," I say and he pulls back and I gesture towards my apartment. "Come in."

Walking past me, Peeta looks around and inhales deeply. My brow rises at him; he reddens just a little before wandering into the kitchen.

"What was that?" I ask, my thumb hooking over my shoulder to point towards the door.

"Oh, that…" he says slowly, setting the pizza how and waves his hand at me. "It was nothing, Katniss."

Chuckling, I shake my head and he sets the bag down onto the counter next to the pizza box. "Peeta, that wasn't nothing."

"Your apartment just smells like you, that's all."

It's my turn to blush, and I do. My cheeks catch his attention and he smiles at me, a small smile that holds so much hidden feelings. I could tell by the way its kind and the way his eyes fall onto me.

Placing his thumb onto my cheekbones and cupping his palm over my jaw line, I stop breathing.

"Katniss," he says slowly and I raise my brows, showing my interest in whatever it is he wants to say.

"Can I dare you to kiss me again?" He questions, face looking so innocent and tone soft, husky almost.

How could I say no? He makes me feel something no one else has had the power to do before Cato happened. Hell, he could ask me to murder my boss and I probably would just to have him kiss me like he had before. Okay, maybe that's a little _too_ far but I would do anything to get his lips to kiss mine.

As a reply I say nothing but take a step forward; submitting to his offer—if that was what it was.

Giving me a wicked smirk, Peeta curls hands onto my hips and pulls me flush against his body. I take note that his body is warm; it urges me to slide my hands up his arms until my fingers hook behind his neck. But I don't because I'm afraid it'll give him the idea that I want something more. Instead I lay my hands flat on his forearms.

"I'm taking this as a yes," Peeta says quietly and I quietly laugh, then leaning in to shut myself up.

The kiss is just like the others; amazing. It sends shivers down my back, sends my head into a deep frenzy. It makes me tingle at the ends of my fingers, toes and all the way to the top of my head.

I have no clue how but my hands have done their own working, massaging their way up his arm until they run through the hairs at the nape of his neck. Peeta lets a low rumble come out from his chest and I feel the vibrations against my own. I know he likes it, I know just how a guy sounds when he's enjoying something. I know it probably all too well.

Peeta is the one to pull away first, and when he does, we're both breathing shallowly.

"You're a good kisser," Peeta compliments me and I look away because the only reason for that is that I've had my very large share of guys kissing me.

"Thank you, I think."

Catching my chin between his thumb and forefinger, he tilts my head up and kisses my forehead. A gesture that was never shown to me from a guy, a sweet and kind peck on my forehead causes all feelings of doubt to subside.

"Let's watch those movies." And we do. We watch old 80's movies like _Sixteen Candles_ then we move onto _The Breakfast Club_. After that movie we ended up watching a Pixar movie called _Up_.

"You're a dork." It's an insult for him after the movie was over.

Placing his hands over his heart, Peeta acts like he's been shot and I laugh. He falls dramatically off of my couch and groans like he's in pain when he lands on his back.

"Why do you hurt me this way?" Peeta asks playfully in a hoarse whisper and I roll my eyes at him.

"You're taking it too far." When I say this, his hands reach out for me and pull me down with him. I laugh and try to pull myself away from him but his hold is too strong for me to get out of.

"Let me go!" I try to tell him but I start screaming in laughter when his fingertips have found their places on my ribs. He tickles me for what feels like the longest time in the world. When he finally releases me, I sigh deeply with a grin on my face.

"I like your laugh." He tells me. I lay next to him, my head over his arm. Gently rubbing my bare shoulder with his thumb, Peeta turns his entire body toward me while I only look at him.

"I also like your eyes, your hair and your nose." The last bit he taps the tip of my nose and I push his hand away.

"You stop that."

"Why? Can Katniss Everdeen not take a compliment?"

"No. It's because Katniss Everdeen doesn't _like_ compliments." It's my turn to face him. His body is so close to mine that I could actually feel his heart beating against his ribs.

Peeta has no reply and I'm glad because I thought that he might actually compliment me some more.

Unexpectedly, Peeta leans in and presses his lips to mine. My eyes are open while his are closed. After a few seconds though, I close them and let whatever I feel lead me. And lead it does.

Peeta sits straight up and I follow him, our lips never breaking apart in the process. My legs slide over his thighs until I'm straddling him. I don't give too much care into how this will turn out because I can only think of the hunger that pools in the pit of my stomach and how much I feel the need to touch every single inch of him.

"Katniss," he whispers against my lips and I plant small pecks onto his lips until I pull away.

"Huh?"

"Maybe we shouldn't let this go too far." He wants to stop? Did he not like the kissing? My eyes must've shown just how confused I was because he smiles at me earnestly and caresses my cheeks with his thumb.

"It's not that I don't want to stop. It's just that… if we go too far we might regret it." I know he's right but part of me wants to feel that regret as long as I've felt this intense feeling that Johanna chirps about after a good one night stand with a guy.

Only I don't want to lose Peeta, either. Not Peeta because he makes me feel this way. I can't lose him, not yet anyway.

Catching my bottom lip between my teeth, I nod at him with my eyes staring at him from under my lashes.

"Okay," he breathes and squeezes my hips with both hands. "I should get going before you've managed to pull me in deeper with those doe like eyes of yours."

Laughing, I rise off of him as seductively as I can which earns me a rise out of him. Peeta follows my lead and stands, too.

"Okay," he says again but makes no move to get out of here. Impulsively, I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss his lips just to pull away as quickly as I had started.

"Bye." I say and brush my hair behind my ear.

"Bye." He says and grins. Leaning down to kiss me, Peeta takes his time with this one. It's the kind of kiss that fills me with need and want all over again.

"Okay," I say and sigh deeply, pushing him away by his chest. "Good bye, Peeta."

Letting me push him towards my door by his chest, Peeta only smirks and hooks his fingers over the edge of my pants and underwear so they slowly caress my skin.

"Good bye," he says for the second time and leans in for one more kiss but I turn my head so he ends up kissing below my ear. It sends shudders through me but I try not to react too much.

"I'll call you, Peeta." Opening the door, I push him out and with a little reluctance from him; Peeta sighs a good bye and turns away.

Shutting the door, I lean against it and heave a great big breath of relief. Peeta Mellark is ruining all I am, with or without the intention of doing so.

* * *

**Hi! I updated correctly today. Only because I got my phone to remind me. But it works! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. You're all awesome. By the way, reviews are always welcomed, even if it's constructive criticism.**


End file.
